


You can leave your hat on

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, somewhere, Guy and Kyle are in Regency era clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can leave your hat on

The moment they step into the carriage, Guy sets up a green privacy field and kicks off his shoes.

"Damn that feels good. Tell me again why I'm wearin' this crazy get up? 'Cause it ain't comfortable."

Guy tugs at his cravat, annoyance plain in his face, and Kyle sighs and straightens the errant neck-piece for the dozenth time this afternoon.

"Just shut up and wear it, will you? It's the native dress-code and we're only wearing it to a diplomatic meeting. We don't have to _fight_ in it."

"Yeah, well, maybe we should. A good brawl'd be more fun than sittin' around, listenin' to politicians yap."

Guy starts unbuttoning his tailcoat, even in the face of Kyle's well-practiced eye rolling.

"What? It's hot and all these layers are choking the life out of me!"

"We've got an hour to go in here, and if all you're going to do is bitch, I'm going to go insane. Suck it up, would you? I'm wearing the same thing as you." Kyle pauses for half a beat as he looks himself over, then adds, "And it doesn't look _that_ stupid, does it?"

He tries to be casual about it, but there's a note of insecurity in his tone of voice. Guy picks up on it and scoffs.

"Nah, you look good in just about everything, Kyle."

He slings his tail coat on the seat and starts on his waistcoat, muttering curses at the fiddly buttons while Kyle grins

"Thanks... you look good too, you know."

That earns him a raised eyebrow.

"Kyle. I look like a douche."

"No, really!" Kyle waves his hands at Guy, trying to explain himself. "It's Regency era clothing! It's tight and high-collared and really ... hot looking." He trails off as he recognizes the glint in Guy's eyes.

"Oh no. Oh no no no, we barely have an hour before we get there-"

But Guy just grins and leans forward. "Yeah, exactly. We got a whole _hour_."

His shirt falls open as he moves, and the long strip of skin it reveals looks so very lickable. Kyle swallows hard and blinks when he realizes how close their faces are now.

"Uh..."

Guy laughs and presses his lips to Kyle's. The kiss is slow, full of smouldering, passionate heat. When they break apart, Kyle can feel his heart beating faster. It speeds more when Guy leans in, nips at his ear-lobe and murmurs, "I'll even leave the cravat on..."

Later, Kyle will punch Guy in the arm for tearing half the buttons off his waistcoat in his haste to get Kyle naked and Guy will roll his eyes and make noises about Kyle getting jizz in his hair.

Both of them agree, though, that for all that carriage sex was awkward... it was _amazing_.


End file.
